


Not Ashamed

by MultiFandom_Fanfiction26



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cussing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Body Play, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kinky sex, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26/pseuds/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26
Summary: Sofia Moore is Aprils old College roommate.She decides to move back to New York and live with April.  Though she never expected to meet April's interesting friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really post a lot of notes in the beginning, maybe sometimes, but you always see an end note.

[Sofia Moore](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQCo3gJRqyEFdI4jgZEXRx9OvGteC0L9tJpQ95VHXvmHVNjUd_MOygkuXJLNA)

[Her Outfit](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcReCFiTdLvoh_VaqjYoVoJLUp7ylho3xVQhYr6spcYyL5o-r1zywo299f-ekw)

"Yo' Taxi!" Sofia shouted, one of her in the air, letting out a loud whistle afterwards.

A taxi stopped immediately at Sofia's call, making Sofia smirk. Sofia has had a hectic morning. She was almost late for her flight to New York, but luckily wasn't, the shitty thing is her flight delayed. She was in the airport waiting for two hours, till her flight finally opened. Luckily the plane ride took no time at all. After the planes ride all was well till they lost her luggage, but luckily they found it, and she was able to leave with her belongings.

The ride away from the airport was easy, till the driver had some family emergency, so her dropped her off the side of the road. Now we are here and Sofia just hauled a taxi. Sofie placed her bags in the trunk and got in the back seats, putting on her seatbelt, while also saying,

"Applewood Park 226" She said, her Jersey accent thick.

The taxi driver nodded and he headed towards Sofia directions. Sofia took out her phone and texted her friend April, telling her she would be there soon. 30 minutes later the taxi driver stopped on the side of the road on Applewood Park 226. Sofia gave the taxi man his money and got out, grabbing her bags from the trunk. She quickly thanked the driver and watched as the he drove away.

"Sofia!"

Sofia quickly turned around and smiled as she saw her long time friend April. April quickly walked up to her firmed and embraced her in a hug. Sofia gladly hugged back, much tighter though. They rocked side to side and both laughed, letting each other go.

"April how've you been baby girl?" Sofia asked, using one of her nicknames she used a lot.

April sighed and smiled, nodding slightly, "I have been good. How about you?"

Sofia shrugged, "Same old, same old."

April nodded and smiled more, "Well let's get you settled. I got your room ready."

April grabbed one of Sofia's bags and walked towards her apartment building, while Sofia followed with her other bags in hand. When they arrived to April place, Sofia nodded impressed. The place was nice and a good size. April walked down the hall and opened a door, which was led to Sofia's new bedroom. April sighed and set down Sofia bag on her bed,

"Well this is it. Only have one bathroom and it is right next to your room. Closet is over there and dresser right there," April said pointing at all the essentials, "And I know you have your bedding with you. So I guess I let you get comfy. Walk out when your ready and we can get some food. On me."

Sofia looked at april quickly, "April that really ain't-"

April smirked, "Love you..." April said extending the 'o' in 'you' as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sofia rolled her eyes and grabbed her suitcase that had all her clothes. She packed all of it in her dresser and hung up her shirts in the closet. She placed all her shoes on the floor in her closet. The. She grabbed her other bag which had her toiletries, which was really her hair brushes and hair accessories. She knew she would need to go shopping soon. Then she made her bed and she was done.

She walked out of her room, walking towards the living room. As she walked down the hall she heard April talking, but when she saw April she realized April was on the phone. April noticed Sofia and smiled and lifted her hand, holding up one finger, signaling Sofia to give her one moment. Sofia nodded and smiled, then walked to the kitchen, looking around it.

"I gotta go Mikey. I'll talk to you later." April said, and after a few seconds giggled and said, "Yea I love you to o Mikey. Stay out of trouble." April giggled again, "Bye Mikey..."

April ended the called and placed her phone in her packet, "Ready Sofia?"

Sofia nodded, but then smirked, "So, who's Mikey?"

April rolled her eyes and new exactly where this was going to go, "He is just a friend Sofia. Now come I know a great pizza place down the street."

Sofia nodded and followed April out the door. Right the street was a cute pizza place, they baked large slices of pizza. Both Sofia and April got large cheese pizza slices, and talked as they ate.

"How are the parents?" April asked gently, knowing the subject was sensitive.

Sofia shrugged and sighed, "The same. Never changed."

April frowned, "I am sorry Sofia..."

Sofia shook her head, "Don't be baby girl. I can't change them and they can't change me. It's how it is right now."

April nodded and quickly changed the subject, "How is the book coming along."

Sofia smiled, "Well it's going, but damn..." She hugged a small laugh.

April smiled, "While that bar is still hiring. "

Sofia nodded, "Good I need the job."

April nodded, "I'll give you The address. You can go down there and talked to the boss."

Sofia nodded and finished her pizza, April doing the same. After that they decided to head home, since today was a long day for Sofia. Once they arrived home April informed Sofia she was anight shower person and luckily Sofia liked to shower in the morning. Sofia bid April goodnight and went to her room. She didn't even bother changing and fellnon her bed, out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Days later and Sofia now has a job at the bar April recommended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

[Her Outfit ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/74/68/20/746820ccbd4eaf394ea62df50d5cec28.jpg)

 

Sofia just finished her night early and was glad, because she was ready to go home. She had a long day with writing her book and work, she needed to sleep at a least full night. She quickly grabbed her black jacket and headed out the door, saying goodbye to her boss on the way out. She decided to quickly walk home, but that was a horrible decision given that she decided to wear heels today.

Once she arrived at the apartment building, she let out a sigh of relief and was glad the elevator ride was quick. She quickly walked down the halls passing many other apartments on the way. Then she was finally at her still new home. But, she froze. She swiftly placed her ear near the door and hear a male voice, then a second. Did April have friends over?

Now Sofia was hesitant and didn't want to disturb April, but she quickly made the plan to just walk in and go to her room, not barging into April's space. She quietly let out a breath and took out her house April gave her, quickly unlocking the door. She walked in and saw April, but then saw someone next to her. It was tall, large, and... Green.

Sofia stood there staring at the large green person, with a blue bandana, next to April. Then she heard the door close, making her quickly turn around to come face-to-face with another green person thing. She backed away from it slowly, seeing it had a red bandana.

"Sofia..." She heard April say making her turn quickly towards April.

The shock has gone through Sofia's system, now a new emotion has entered Sofia.

"What the fuck April?" Sofia said sternly, getting a little pissed. But in her defense, she was tired and confused.

"Sofia calm down... All will be explained." April said slowly.

Sofia sighed and faked a smile, "You know what? I am tired, and my feet feel like they are going to fall off. So, I am going to bed and tomorrow we can talk about this."

Sofia ended the discussion there and then, walking away towards her room. In the background you could hear April call for Sofia.

"Wait Sofia!"

Sofia rolled her eyes and covered her ears, "Night April." She said quickly and walked into her room, shutting her door.

She heard knocking on her door immediately and heard April, "Sofia they won't leave till we talk now."

Sofia sighed, "Well they gonna have to spend the night. I ain't talkin' tonight." She said, her thick Jersey accent showing more.

On the other hand April sighed and walked away from Sofia's room. She walked back to the living room with a frown on her face.

"Well she is pissed."

Then in the background you can hear Sofia shout, "BEYOND PISSED."

April eyes closed slowly and she sighed, she opened her eyes again, "Ok she is very upset and she will not come out of her room."

The turtle in Blue was Leonardo, but called Leo by his friends and family, and he spoke, "We arrive here tomorrow night. We talk and she listens. She has no say in the matter tomorrow."

April nodded in agreement and said bye to the boys. Once they were gone she knew she needed a shower tonight and a good nights sleep, because she knew Sofia was gonna be stubborn. She knew Sofia would want to talk at all. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! I know it's short sorry! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia already woke up grumpy. Great.

[Her Outfit](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQhvF479qLjxYEK-TAdlAbi5nWUKfiiLZiip19Z0gqheO8TNsYy72pB7Fun)

 

Sofia gave up on trying to sleep in, so she de died to just get up and get ready for the day. She had a few things to do and going shopping was one of them. She quickly took her shower and got dressed, then finished off her routine. She walked out of her room refreshed and ready to go. She was relieved to see those green things gone, weirdly she was worried they would actually spend the night. As she walk out of her room, she saw April in the kitchen. She sighed quietly and quickly said,

"I am going out. Gotta get some things."

Before Sofia could leave April stopped her quickly, "Wait! Sofia..."

Sofia sighed loudly that time and turned around to hear April had to say. April gave her a look and frowned, slouching slightly. Sofia waited impatiently and that made April sigh.

"Just don't tell anyone about them..." April said with concern.

Sofia scoffed and grabbed her bag that had her wallet and phone, then right before she left she said, "I have no one to tell..."

Then with that, she left. She decided to walk instead of call a taxi, she really did need to save her money. She and April had to pay rent soon. She walked along the busy streets and saw a small shop that actually held toiletries. She smiled and walked in, getting a small greeting from a person that worked there. She kindly replied in thanks and walked about, looking at the soaps and shaving razors. She bought a pack of razors, along with shampoo and conditioner. She laid or her things and quietly left, with her bag in hand.

Now she needed to find a grocery store and she knew exactly where one was. When she made it to the grocery store, she knew she needed her granola bar snacks and a few other small things. Again after that she paid for her things and decided to get some lunch. She found a small cafe and had a sandwich there, as well as an iced coffee.

Now she had free time, so she went shopping for some clothing. Her mind has been on the confrontation that happened last night, so she needed a distraction. She went to a clothing store and stayed there for 4 hours straight. In the beginning it cleared her mind, but then she was starting to get bored and tired.

She walked out of the clothing store, this time she knew she needed to haul a taxi. It was dark outside and she didn't trust being alone in the street. And called for a taxi loudly, with a whistle in the end. A taxi man stopped abruptly and Sofia smiled. She got in the back seats and told him her apartment address.

The traffic was awful. It took almost an hoist and half to get past one red loght. Luckily she made it home and prepared herself. She knew they had to be there. She did say she would talk, but when did she ever promise it? Right?

She walked up to the apartment room and before she went in she let out a deep breath. Then she took out her house keys and opened the door quickly. She didn't looked around the room, she quickly faced the door as she closed it.

"Please don't be here, please don't be here..." Sofia said loudly as she turned around slowly.

"Son of a bitch." Sofia said bluntly as she stared at the green things, with April standing next to them.

April stepped up, "You said you would talk tonight."

Sofia scoffed, "Didn't promise it though. Have fun with your friends April."

Sofia walked into the kitchen to set her bags on the kitchen table, while April was behind her.

"They just wanna talk."

Sofia sighed, "Well I don't wanna talk OR listen for that matter."

April growled slightly, "Well they won't leave till you listen. I am sorry Sofia, but you don't have a say in this right now."

Sofia to April, with a humored shocked face, "Oh, I don't have a say? Baby girl I love you like a sister, but this shit ain't happening. Now I am gonna go to bed or I am gonna go to the bar and work a shift." She said, her accent thickening as she spoke.

Sofia walked past April, who now let out a annoyed growl. April grabbed Sofia's arm gently and quietly said,

"Sofia they will use force of you choose to leave."

Sofia shook her head, "Now that's where I say fuck no. I am going to the bar, I'll call you later."

Sofia turned around quickly, button straight into someone's arm. She froze and looked at it for a minute, till her eyes trailed up the arm seeing who it belonged. She looked up seeing one of the green things that had a blue mask on. She gave it a look,

"May I fucking help you?" She said harshly.

Leo who blocked her from leaving, was taken back just the slightest before he spoke, "Ma'am, please-"

Sofia rolled her eyes and she ducked under his arm, walking towards the front door.

"I am not talking or listening." She simply said as her jersey accent seemed to thicken more.

She was about walk out the door, but a chain wrapped around her. She looked down at it confused, till she was yanked back into the couch. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, till she sat up.

"What the fuck just happened?"

April walked towards her friend, "Sofia listen-"

Sofia growled, "No you listen. I have told you plenty of time I don't want to talk, ya'll don't listen. If you don't let me go right now April, I am leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

April looked at Sofia shocked, "W-What?"

Sofia rolled her eyes, "Baby girl I love you, but I already said I would keep my mouth shut. If these chains are not off of me in the next minute I am leaving and moving back to Jersey. Your choice."

April was stumped. She saw Sofia upset many times before and has threatened many people, but this was unexpected. April frowned and looked down at the floor,

"I am sorry Sofia..." 

April knew the turtles had to talk with her. It had to be done so the turtle were kept safe. She trusted Sofia, but they didn't. Sofia looked at April for a moment flabbergasted, her eyes watering slightly. She looked away from April and looked at the floor.

Sofia was furious and sad. She knew she was not being over dramatic. She calmly decided to let it go and keep her mouth shut. Now here she is chained up and forced to stay here. Naw that shit don't fly with her.  

Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Keep on reading for more! Also sorry for my mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia is already pissef, so tying her up will not help her mood.

"Sofia if you just stay and listen they will take of the chains." April said, her voice a little low.

Sofia rolled her eyes, "I don't wanna listen, or talk, or be here. Why is that so hard for ya'll to understand?"

"Um Dudette..." 

Sofia looked up at the voice and saw one of the green things, but he had on an orange mask. What's with fucking masks? Sofia glared at him, making him shrink back a tiny bit, but Sofia could he was trying to keep his confidence up.

"Listen we just wanna talk. We won't hurt  you..." The Orange thing said gently.

Sofia growled, "Holy fuck are you all deaf?"

Then she heard a deep growl from the green thing in red. She glared at him to, not afraid of him one bit. Sofia took her glance away from him and looked at April. April gave Sofia a stern glare and sighed,

"Will you stop being over dramatic? Just listen!"

Sofia gave April a look and scoffed, "I am being over dramatic? No. Who decided to invite them over last night? Who didn't read the text message I sent you telling you I was coming home early? Now I didn't promise shit last night about being here. This morning I told you I would keep my mouth shut. I was going to keep them a secret and forget I ever saw them, but no ya'll gotta make shit complicated. Now here we are, with chained up like some fucking animal, being forced to listen ya'll." Sofia said and she had a point.

Sofia let out a deep breath, "Now tell me am I being dramatic?"

April looked down at the floor and knew she was right partially, but she knew Sofia could be calmer than this. April looked at her friend Leo, for help. She didn't know what to or what to say. Leo was just as stumped as she was. He could now Sofia was not going to submit. He looked at his brothers and gave them a nod. He walked over to Sofia and took of the chains, but before she could even move Leo grabbed her arm quickly. He kept her seat there as he leaned his face closer to her, showing her who was the alpha right now.

"You will keep this a secret Sofia. And if you tell anyone about us you will answer to me. Am I clear?"

Sofia rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Leo's face, making him move an inch back, "Crystal." Was all she said.

Leo let go of her arm and she immediately stood up, walking out of the living room and down the hall. She went into her room and slammed the door shut. She grabbed her bags and suitcase, starting to already pack her things. While she did that she took out her laptop, going to the nearby airports website. Hoping to find any seats available on a flight to New Jersey and get a ticket.

There was a flight to New Jersey, not tomorrow, but then next day with an open seat. She order the seat and would pay for her ticket at the airport. After that she finished packing. She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed.

She grabbed her laptop again, looking up motels to stay at for one night. Tomorrow would be her last day here, as well as her last night. She didn't plan on staying anytime soon. She found a motel and ordered a room with one bed and bath. 

She put her laptop away and laid down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She was never one to cry in front of people, but she always let her emotions flow at night where no one could see her. She covered her face with her hands and cried. She hated this. Why did this have to happen? She can't even imagine what's going on through April's head. But, she could feel sympathy for April. April left her there tied up and didn't even think about there friendship, or cared for that matter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my mistakes! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I make mistakes, we all do. Don't hate me.


End file.
